celadrimowiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jon I Eldarion Dragons
Król Jon I Eldarion Dragons z rodu Dragonsów-''Przybrany syn Theora I i Rhaenys Targaryen oraz przybrany brat Elrona, Rhaneri i Celedora II. Przybrany siostrzeniec Aranatera i Catelyn oraz kuzyn Randila, Minisy oraz bliźniaków Thorina i Frerina. Czwarty król Caladrii, mąż Eowiny oraz ojciec Aemona I Elrona. Lata na smoku o imieniu Duch z rasy Nocna Furia.'' Charakter i zainteresowania Jon był skorym do śmiechu i zabaw chłopakiem. Nie raz towarzyszył swemu bratu, Elronowi czy to w zabawach,czy w czasie nauki czy też w czasie ćwiczeń walki bronią i tresowaniu smoków. Był bardzo opanowany i rzadko się wkurzał. Śmiał się z żartów jego młodszego brata,Celedora i jego przyjaciół, Toporka i Mieczyka. Bardzo kochał swoją rodzinę i chronił ją przed złem. Szczególnie go interesowała historia Śródziemia: konkretnie historia wojen elfów z Morgothem w Pierwszej Erze oraz tresowanie smoków. Był dobrym szermierzem i łucznikiem. W młodości marzył zostać członkiem zakonu Arassinów. Był szczególnie związany z swym ojcem, Theorem, który nauczył go dużo o władaniu królestwem jak i tresowania smoków. Był dla niego autorytetem.Wśród przyjaciół jak i wśród ludu był nazywany "Biały Smok" (Przez swego smoka, który był albinosem Nocnej Furii). Był szanowany wśród prostych ludzi jak i możnych. '' '''Biografia' Dzieciństwo Jon nie był biologicznym synem Theora i Rhaenys. Urodził się w rodzinie Dunedainów. ''Je''dnak rok po jego narodzinach krainę, w której przyszedł na świat, zaatakowali orkowie, a podczas tego właśnie ataku zginęli jego rodzice. Od śmierci z ich ręki uratował go Theor I, który w tym czasie walczył z orkami. Od umierającej matki Jona dowiedziałem się jak ma na imię. Król postanowił się zaopiekować Jonem jak własnym dzieckiem. Po wojnie powrócił do domu. Gdy wrócił do Mirtin, gdzie spotkał swoją żonę, Rhaenys trzymającej w ramionach syna Elrona, bo jego córka, która była siostra bliźniaczka Elrona, Rhaneria już spała w kołysce. Gdy Theor pokazał Jona, Rhaenys początkowo sądziła że to bękart jej męża. Była na niego zła, ale gdy Caladrim jej wytłumaczył, że Jona uratował od śmierci z ręki orków, jego rodzice nie żyją i on postanowił się nim zaopiekować, zrobiło się jej żal dziecka i pozwoliła Jonowi pozostać w siedzibie Dragonsów. Mimo tego początkowo nie znosiła chłopca i go ignorowała i nie opiekowała się nim, tylko swymi biologicznymi dziećmi. Theor to rozumiał, wiec zaprosił na dwór mamkę, która miała karmić dziecko. Tak było przez rok, gdy pewnego dnia, gdy po nakarmieniu swych dzieci i ułożeniu ich do snu miała wyjść, ignorując go.Jon płakał bo był głodny ale Rhaenys to nie obchodziło, bo to nie jej dziecko.Nagle usłyszała słowo "Mama". Myślała ze to były pierwsze słowa Elrona czy Rhaneri Jednak szybko przypomniał że oni śpią. To Jon to powiedział. Coś w niej pękło. To dziecko nie było niczemu winne. Potrzebował być kochany. Podeszła do jego łóżeczka, wyciągnęła go i zaczęła go karmić. Jon był zadowolony co pokazał uśmiechając się do Rhaenys, czym chwycił za serce młodej kobiecie. Od tej chwili Jon był też kochany przez żonę Theora. Monarcha wspólnie z żoną postanowili podnieść Jona do rangi ich prawego syna. Theor wydał dekret zatwierdzający że:"Jon I Eldarion jest prawym synem króla Theora I Elendila i królowej Rhaenys; Ma prawo nosić nazwisko ojca ze wszystkimi pochodzącymi z tego przywilejami oraz staje się drugą osobą w sukcesji tronu po mym pierworodnym synem, Elronem I Aenysem". Gdy miał 3 lata na świat przyszedł drugi syn Theora i Rhaenys: Celedor II Jaime. Mimo że doczekali się drugiego syna, nie zmniejszyło to ich miłości do Jona. Gdy miał 6 lat zaczął uczyć się historii, geografii, matematyki oraz sztuki czytania i pisania przez królewskiego zielarza i uzdrowiciela Darona. Już wtedy Jon pokazał że jest mądrym i bystry dzieckiem. Gdy miał 10 lat, rodzice wyjawili mu że nie jest ich biologicznym dzieckiem, a jego prawdziwi rodzice nie żyją. Mimo tego co dowiedział nie zmienił swego stosunku do swych rodziców, gdyż kochał ich bardzo. W tym samym czasie był na wycieczce do lasu z rodziną, gdzie znalazł małą, ranną Nocną Furię, która była albinosem. Jon zdobył jej zaufanie tak jak uczył go ojciec, po czym ją przyniósł do rodziców. Theor oczyścił ją z ran i zabandażował po czym pochwalił syna za to że pomógł małemu smokowi i tego ze umie tresować smoki. Smoka nazwał Ducha. Gdy miał 10 lat został podopiecznym swego przybranego wuja, Aranatera. Tam był uczony razem z kuzynem, Randilem szermierki i łucznictwa przez Ser Bryndena. Przebywał tam pięć lat.Gdy miał 15 lat powrócił z powrotem do Mirtin i wziął udział w smoczym wyścigu, który wygrał. Wtedy też otrzymał przydomek "Czarny Smok". Gdy miał 18 lat wraz z braćmi, siostrą i przyjaciółmi odbudował Kraniec Środziemia; Niegdysiejszą bazę smoczych jeźdźców z czasów jego ojca. Gdy miał 22 lat przeszedł na służbę u swego brata Celedora, Lorda Casterly Rock jako dowódca jego zwiadowców. Krwawe Gody Jon przypłynął wraz z Celedorem na ślub swego brata, Elrona z córką Mace Tyrellem. Gdy już przypłynęli na Berk widzieli dużo osób odziane w błękitne płaszcze Takie płaszcze noszą tylko ludzie lorda Elendara. To wzbudziło nieufność Celedora, który podzielił się obawami z Jonem i że postanowił powziąć pewne środki bezpieczeństwa. Dał mu miecz, ponieważ Jon swój zostawił w Westeros oraz wziął ze sobą z 50 lannisterskich żołnierzy jako jego przybocznych. Jon był zdziwiony podejrzeniami swego brata wobec jednego z wasali Elrona, ale wziął miecz od Celedora i schował przy pasie. Niedługo potem ruszyli do Mirtin, gdzie miała odbyć się ceremonia zaślubin młodego króla z siostrą króla Westeros. Gdy przyjechali na miejscu spotkali Targaryenów, rodziców Jona, brata Theora, Aranatera oraz najważniejszych lordów jego brata Elrona. Niedaleko króla Rhaegara stał Robb z swoją żoną a jednocześnie siostrą Celedora i Jona, Joanną ubraną w szarą i biały płaszcz; kolorów Starków i Dragonsów. Obok niej stał syn Robba i jej, Edrickiem. Ubrany był w szarą tunikę z wyszytym na piersi szarym wilkorem, brązowymi spodniami i białym płaszczem z kapturem. Choć miał tylko 4 lata, stał dumnie. Jego krótkie, białe włosy lśniły w blasku słońca. Jon z Celedorem dowiedzieli się że Joanna jest ciąży. Pogratulowaliśmy im oboje, po czym poszli do miejsca, gdzie miała odbyć się uroczystość. Odbyła się na uroczystym placu. Elron był ubrany w długie, białe szaty na dole ozdobione kamieniami Valarów oraz białym płaszczu spięty srebrną spinką w kształcie zwiniętej, śnieżnej furii. Na głowie miał królewski diadem. Na podium oprócz niego stał nasz ojciec, który miał udzielić ślubu. Wtem szła Daenerys pod rękę ze swym bratem Rhaegeram, który prowadził ją do ołtarza. Była piękna; ubrana w piękną, białą suknię z czarnym płaszczem oraz ładnym uczesaniem włosów. Gdy była blisko podium, jej brat odszedł do swej żony a ona weszła na podium. Elron ściągnął jej płaszcz i założył biały płaszcz. Potem Theor zaczął mówić słowa przeznaczone na ślub, a gdy skończył to założył diadem królowej na jej głowę, po czym oboje się pocałowali z pasją. Wszyscy klaskali łącznie ze mną, gdy mój wzrok padł na Zeratula III, który wyglądał podejrzanie, ale nie zawracałem sobie nim głowy, bo już wszyscy kierowali się ku wielkiej sali, gdzie miała odbyć uczta weselna. Uczta weselna trwała w najlepsze. Wszyscy jedli, pili lub tańczyli przy akompaniamencie muzyki najlepszych muzyków z Śródziemia i Westeros. Jon jadł sporo ale niewiele pił. Z nikim nie rozmawiał w przeciwieństwie do Celedora, który żywo dyskutował z Robbem. Obserwował jak jego brat i jego żona tańczą. Gdy muzyka się skończyła do usiedli i wtedy się zaczęło. Zeratul III podbiegł do Daenerys i wbił jej kilka razy sztylet w brzuch. Osunęła się na ziemie. Wtedy żołnierzy okryci w błękitne płaszcze ściągnęli je i zaczęli zabijać gości Jeden z żołnierzy Snadera, który siedział obok w płaszczu chciał zabić Celedora, ale zanim zdążył wbić miecz, Jon wbił swój w jego gardło. Zaczęła się walka. Celedor dał mi miecz by rzucił go Elronowi. Zrobiłem tak i Elron zaczął walczyć z napastnikami. Wtedy do środka weszła straż przyboczna lorda Krain Zachodu licząca z 30 uzbrojonych ludzi i zaczęła walczyć z ludźmi lorda Snadera. Katem oka zobaczyłem że Elron walczy z Zeratulem III. Jon zabił wielu napastników i wtedy zdarzyła się kolejna tragedia. Drzwi znów się otworzyły i do sali weszła cała kompania wojsk namiestnika Północnych Ziem pod dowództwem Thorana, syna Snadera. Zaczęła się rzeż. Żołnierze zabijali wszystkich z wyjątkiem członków rodziny Targaryenów oraz Lorda Starka i jego rodzinę. Podszedł do mnie Celedor i powiedział, że musimy uciekać, jeśli chcemy przeżyć. Początkowo nie chciałem słuchać. Chciałem bronić domu, ale gdy ujrzałem śmierć rodziców, to postanowiłem uciec z bratem. Nie był świadkiem śmierci brata. Po wydostania się poza zamek, gdzie czekała na nich grupka strażników Dragonsów. Celedor podzielił swych ludzi na pół.10 strażników z sztandarem Dragonsów miało chronić Jona a druga część miała chronić jego. Mój brat rzekł-Oni zabiorą cie na wschód Caladrii. Stamtąd zbierzesz siły i ruszysz na morderców naszej rodziny. Ja wrócę do Casterly Rock i zbiorę siły by cie wspomóc. Dzięki bracie-odrzekł Jon. Pomszczę naszą rodzinę, po czym przytulili się na pożegnanie i ruszyli w swoje strony.Jednak przed odjazdem Celedor rzekł-Niech Eru i Valarowie mają w opiece. On odrzekł-I ciebie bracie, po czym odjechali. Wojna dwóch króli'' '' Jon wraz ze strażą swego brata dotarł do Białego Domu, twierdzy wikińskiego lorda Haralda. Ten przyjął Jona z wielką uprzejmością, po czym spyta się, co go sprowadza. Ten zrelacjonował wydarzenia na uczcie weselnej. Harald wstrząśnięty tym, co opowiedział Jon postanowił poprzeć mężczyznę. Wysłał straszliwce z wiadomością o naradzie króla w Białym Domu na którą przybył Mortin z Harwenn wraz z najważniejszymi wasalami z wschodniej Caladrii oraz wasale Haralda. Po przybyciu wszystkich do zamku, rozpoczęły się rozmowy na temat tego, co wydarzyło się w Mirtin. Wszyscy byli tym zszokowani, choć doszły do nich wcześnie wieści o tym, że królem Caladrii został Zeratul III i wzywa lordów do złożenia przysięgi wierności przed Białym Tronem. Kto odmówi złożenia przysięgi, ten zostanie potraktowany jak zdrajca, jego ziemie i tytuły skonfiskowane, a on sam wtrącony do lochu z rodziną. Wtedy Jon dowiedział się, że Zeratul zabił Snadera i jego syna oraz ogłosił się królem. Harald kipiał złością, po czym orzekł-'''Nie uklęknę przed jakimś uzurpatorem i królobójcą'. Ja pokłonię się jedynemu prawowitemu królowi, który siedzi wśród nas- tu wskazał na Jona. Zaraz potem podszedł do siedzącego na honorowym miejscu Jona, klęknął i złożył swój miecz, mówiąc-Ja i moje siły należą do ciebie, mój królu. Za nim przemówił młody lord Zartul, który przybył na wezwanie swego seniora, Haralda, tymi słowami-'I ja nie klęknę przed mordercą i uzurpatorem,' po czym także klęknął z mieczem, mówiąc te same słowa co jego senior. Wszyscy przybyli lordowie klęknęli i uznali Jona za króla i władce całej Caladrii, tym samym zrywając zależność od Białego Tronu,z którego rządził teraz Uzurpator i Królobójca. Gdy to Zeratula przyszły wiadomości,że wschodni lordowie zrywają zależność od Białego Tronu, nazywając go Uzurpatorem i Królobójcą. Wściekł się po czym wydał dekret, który poparła rada Caladrii, iż lordowie ze wschodu są zdrajcami i wypowiada im wojnę. Wkrótce, bo niecały miesiąc później doszło do dwóch bitew. Bitwy na wschodzie, której siły Zeratula, liczące 8000 ludzi poniosła klęskę z rąk 6000 armii dowodzonej przez samego Jona, oraz bitwy morskiej, gdzie jego flota poniosła niewielką porażkę z flotą dowodzonych przez Haralda, jego syna Stoica oraz lorda Zartula. 3 miesiące później jego armia rozgromiła siły Mortina. Sam namiestnik wschodniej Caladrii i jego najstarszy syn wpadli w niewolę, co osłabiło siły Jona; Młodszy syn Mortina, wiedząc, że jego ojciec i brat mogą być zabici przez Zeratula, jeśli będą dalej walczyć po stronie Jona, przechodzi na stronę Uzurpatora. Po tej bitwie dochodziło do niezliczonej liczby potyczek, w której jedna ze strony wygrywała albo przegrywała. Siły Zeratula nie raz paliły i łupiły ziemie lojalistów. Oni zaś bronili je jak mogli. W końcu Jon postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Ruszył z armią liczącą 6000 żołnierzy przeciwko 11 000 armii Zeratula na Mirtin, dawną siedzibę Rodu Dragonsów, obecnie pod kontrolą Zeratula. Do bitwy doszło pod koniec grudnia. Początkowo lojaliści wygrywali, ale niedługo się to zmieniło. Siły Uzurpatora, które dotąd nie walczyły, ruszyły i otoczyli ze wszystkich stron siły Jona, po czym zaczęli wbijać w nich włócznie. Wydawało się że to koniec Jona, gdy nagle na sąsiednim wzgórzu pojawiła się niespodziewanie jazda Lannisterów i Targaeryenów, dowodzona przez Celedora, Tyriona i Rhaegara. Jazda zaszarżowała na zaskoczonych ludzi Zeratula i ich całkowicie pokonali, tratując każdego wroga, jaki im się na napatoczył. Zeratul widząc to, że przegrał, uciekł do Mirtin, gdzie przebywał niewielki jego garnizon. Zabarykadował się, ale lojaliści przebili się i wybili jego obronę. Został tylko on z łukiem w ręku a dookoła żołnierze Jona i on. Próbował go zabić z łuku, ale on bronił się tarczą, po czym dotarł do niego i go obił po twarzy, gdy przybyli Celedor z Rhaegarem i Tyrionem. Jon odebrał pobitemu Zeratulowi diadem, a jego samego strażnicy Celedora wtrącili do lochu. Tam zginął pożarty przez smoka. Tak skończyła się wojna dwóch króli. '' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Królowie